Awakening of Fen'Eir
by Dalish Protector
Summary: This is my version of Dragon Age Inquisition. Vawyn Lavelan carries a secret of why she was at the Conclave, will that secret be revealed, or will the mysterious Secrets of Clan Levellan remain so? I really suck at summaries. Also rating T for language and gore. Also it will be multiple POVs, yes mostly Vawyn's but I will be using others just for persective.
1. Wrath of Heaven

My Keeper sent me to spy on the conclave prepared by Divine Justinia. She wanted to know if our clan would be in danger, or if we could help, she was also doing it as a favor to the Divine herself. I may not have the powers of a protector, but it was still my duty, I still had a small amount of power, namely, my luck, I am not so arrogant as to think it was my skill alone that has kept me alive. Had I known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have gone, at least not yet. I would have stayed back, but if I did, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I would never have made the discoveries I did.

I am Vawyn Lavellan, Inquisitor and leader of the Inquisition, Herald of Andreste, Protector of the Elven gods, and strangely, not exactly but self proclaimed protector of Thedas. And this is my story.

I was born the year 25 of the Dragon Age, and my sister was born three years later.

My mother had disappeared and my father a hunter who passed away when I was very young, but unless you were in the clan when my sister and I were born, you wouldn't know this. My sister became second the day my father died and my teacher disappeared because the first chose to walk away from the clan and become a permanent Fade Walker rather than tear my family apart, therefore, my Keeper's second became her first and my sister her second while I became alone with no direction.

When my Keeper asked me to go, it wasn't for the fate of the mages and templars, but rather something stirring in the fade. A gathering toward the Divine, a dear friend and contact, one of the few humans or clan trusts. I didn't hesitate to agree, though when the hunter that was apprenticed to me heard she wanted to go too. Both Keeper and I said no. Ise'Enlea was too young and I needed to focus, if Jarand targeted the Conclave, the Dalish would become targets as terrorists. I would have to fight him, maybe in front of the whole conclave. Questions will be asked and secrets will be revealed, I had to be prepared for that, and I couldn't have Ise'Enlea with me when it happened.

Traveling to the Wounded Coast was easy getting on the ship easier, especially with the Glamour my sister made me wear. As we were boarding the ship I noticed another Dalish in the crowd avoiding my gaze and ducking down. Once aboard the ship I found the elf. No glamour barely armed, Ise'Enlea stood before me shifting her feet.

"Ise'Enlea," I said crossing my arms. "Keeper Istimaethoriel and I told you to stay behind. This is dangerous, I can't be looking out for you."

"What if you need a back up," she said not meeting my gaze.

"You're are not the one to provide it," I replied. "You are an apprentice hunter, you don't even have your Valaslen. What help can you give me?"

"A distraction for an escape," Ise'Enlea said hopefully.

"No. I can't send you back now. You will be outside the temple and if you go inside while I'm working I will make sure you work helping with the Hallas for a month."

The young apprentice quietly agreed, she technically got what she wanted. The ability to travel as I did for the clan. Ise'Enlea always hated it when I left her behind to gather news in the towns, but that was my role both as clan protector and head hunter. She will understand when she is older, I hope.

We made it to Ferelden and stopped at Amaranthine, where I bought means of transportation and cloaks to hide us. I felt power around me, watching me, if it was magic or some other power I couldn't say. An ancient elf that wanders Thedas told me that I carried an ancient soul wanting to be reborn and finish this silent war my clan fights in, this soul had power, premonition and the ability to sense magic. This was used to fight against other magic users, to protect someone special to this soul. But I still don't know who this soul was, I have no memories of the past, either I wasn't ready or I wasn't worthy. It didn't matter, it was enough to make me cautious, it was enough for me to wish I could send Ise'Enlea back to the clan. I would stand alone, I have no partner but, it doesn't scare me, I should be terrified, and part of me was, but not for me, for Ise. We didn't stay in the city, we moved as soon as we had horses, with Ise'Enlea with me, I didn't want to risk her safety if I didn't have to.

It took three weeks to reach the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I made Ise'Enlea stay at the entrance to the grounds. Waiting for me and my signal. I walked through the temple, heading to Divine Justinia's private chambers...but after that, my vision went black.

* * *

When I woke again, I don't know where I was, it was like a wasteland, dark and foreboding. I looked around and saw nothing, at least nothing that gave me hope of knowing where I was. There was no sunlight, there wasn't even a breeze, the smell, it was musty and strange, like old magic. I looked up at where the sun should be and saw a figure of a woman in the distance, I ran toward her. I heard a noise behind me and I turned to look.

Spiders, creepy, skeletal, white spiders. I hate spiders more than any other creature or monster, dragons I can handle, undead though not my favorite are easy, Humans, Elves, Qunarie, Dwarves, they think more complex but they are as mortal as any one, demons, I feel sorry for demons, darkspawn, well as evil as they are they are killable. But spiders, spiders with their many legs and their endless eyes, they were creepy and pure evil I don't care what anyone else says, they all deserve to die, nothing will ever change that opinion of mine. I ran from them with haste more motivation to reach the woman at the top. As I touched her hand she pulled me up then pushed me through a rift, one quick glance around before losing consciousness, no more spiders. I breathed a sigh of relief then closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up again this time in a dungeon, the guards seeing I was awake helped me sit up then drew their swords pointing them at me. I sighed looking around them I looked down at my left hand feeling a tingling sensation. Green light flared from it and I gasped, forcing my hand closed. The door opened and I saw two women walking in. The guards put their swords away as the two women stepped forward.

The dark hard one circled me like a vulture. I kept my gaze forward ignoring the redhead trying tui sitar string, despite my confusion and fear. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," there dark haired woman said looking at me. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

I continued to stare ahead, I gave away no emotion, in fact I started reciting all the Elven words I knew to keep control until the woman grabbed my left hand and brought it to my face. "Explain this!"

The mark flared to life, highlighting my face, unfortunately my voice trembled as I tried to answer. "I ...I can't."

"What do you mean you can't," she shouted at me.

"I don't know what that is," I said looking her in the eyes, trying to convey my story. "Or how it got there."

"You're lying," she shouted as grabbed my shoulders, what she intended to do I don't know but the redhead pulled her away from me.

"We need her Cassandra," her voice was soft and soothing. Though whether it was meant for me or her companion, I would never know. They turned to me and before I knew it thinking about all this lives, tears came to my eyes.

"I can't believe it," I whispered. "All those people ...Dead."

"Do you remember what happened," the redhead asked me, her voice still soothing. "How this began?"

"I remember running," I said trying to remember. "Creatures chasing me….. and then...a woman?"

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me, but then…" I shook my head trying to remember more but I couldn't, something was blocking my memory.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," threw dark haired woman said stepping between the redhead and myself. "I will take her to the rift."

As the redhead left the dark one undid the shackles and tied my hands. She looked at me with such sadness my heart actually hurt, the Divine was dead, the only one here on my side, I was alone.

"What really happened," I asked softly. I didn't want the answer if I were honest, but I needed it.

The woman sighed and helped me stand so that I could walk. "It would be easier to show you," she said leading leading out of the Chantry. I don't know how long I was in the dark, once we were in the light I had to shield my eyes as they adjusted to the sun. But what I saw, there are no words to describe the fear in my heart. A massive hole in the sky shining an eerie green light.

"We call it the Breach," she told me. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that," I asked looking at the dark haired woman with worry.

"This one did," she says. No sooner than she said it power rippled from The Breach, the mark on my hand reacted with the ripple and I fell to my knees, it took all of my wool power not to scream as I clutched my hand curling up on the ground. The dark haired woman spoke again looking at my with concern. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

"You say it may be the key," I said, carefully. "To doing what?"

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours."

"You still think I did this? To myself?"

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

"I understand," I said determined top not only prove myself but to help.

"Then…"

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes."

She helped me stand and walked with me out of the village. The villagers, pilgrims and soldiers were all glaring at glaring at me, not that I blame them, being the only survivor, and with how some Dalish are, I was the perfect scapegoat until the actual guilty one was found, if I lived that looking. I ignored them and kept my head held high. The woman then spoke again, either she felt she needed to explain or she didn't want me to despise everyone.

"They have decided your guilt," she said, keeping close to me. "They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."

We passed the gate and once outside she cut my bonds giving allowing me more mobility. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me," I asked her confused.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

She led new down the path pulling me away from the soldiers running back and forth trying to protect the village. The Breach activated again and I fell to me knees less than thirty feet from the next bridge. I hissed in pain looking at my palms, they were scraped but not bleeding, the woman, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast she said her name was.

"The pulses are coming faster now," she said, holding me steady for the moment. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"How did I survive the blast?"

"They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

We started walking over another bridge that would lead us to the closest rift. But fate would not be kind, halfway through a comet fell from the Breach landing on the bridge causing us to fall. Another comet landed and a Shade rose from the ether.

"Stay behind me," Cassandra cried drawing her sword and heading for the wraith.

As Cassandra ran off there was another ether pool with a demon ready to rise. I was weaponless and powerless without protection. Or at least I thought I did, looking around I found a bow. It was smaller than I liked but it would do the job I needed. I knocked an arrow into the bow and took aim, it wasn't powerful, not like my father's bow, but it did the job, after four or five shots. Cassandra killed the first Shade as I walked towards her bow still in my hand.

"It's over," I said with relief walking over to Cassandra. She then pointed her sword at me.

"Drop your weapon," she demanded. "_Now._"

"Alright," I said laying down the bow. "Have it your way."

I didn't like it, I honestly didn't but I needed these people to trust me, at least trust me enough not to kill me.

"Wait," Cassandra said sheathing her sword. I looked at her confused the bow, though on the ground, was still in my hand. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly. Here, take these potions. Maker knows what we will face."

"Where are your soldiers," I asked.

"At the forward camp," she said leading me forward. I stopped collecting any and all herbs I could see and get my hands on, like the good little Dalish hunter I am, and any minerals as well. "We are on our own, for now."

Fighting more Shades and now wraiths, my heart acked for these spirits. I could hear my sister crying for their pain. Not all of them started out as demons I'm sure. I looked over each kill, saying a silent prayer Dashana and Cathory taught me. Cathory, thinking about all this, experiencing the breach, he would have his theories. I wish I could talk to him, bounce ideas off him, maybe he could remove the mark from me. But he was far away, I haven't seen him since I left Cullen before the Qunari, he was looking into something with Jarand. I hoped he wasn't involved with this. Soon we found a flight of stairs, I started to run up over the rocks for more momentum and movement if we were attacked on the stairs.

"We're getting closer to the rift," Cassandra said as the sounds of fighting could be heard over the wind. "You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting," I asked grabbing an arrow.

"You'll see," she told me. "We must help them."

At the top of the stairs Cassandra and I turned and I saw something I never thought I would. A small rift that led into the Fade, Creators, the fade is open to the world, Thedas wasn't ready for this, it's been too long, spirits of wisdom and memory showed Lavellan mages a time when the Veil was down, to do that now without the proper preparations, without the core pillars active, thousands if not millions will die. I took it in very quickly and went to work, the first Shade I shot went down, it was then I realized that the mark, whatever it is, had awakened some of the power in my blood. I kept firing covering the backs of the soldiers who didn't even realize there was a Shade or a Wraith behind them. As soon as they were all down an Elven mage, no marks that I could see so he wasn't Dalish, grabbed the hand with the mark on hit pulling me to the rift.

Power washed over me, I felt his will guiding my own in what to do. This was no ordinary elf, he was an ancient, and he was powerful, or at least he used to be. Though he guided me, showed me how to close the rift, I could feel his power, it was asleep, he was not fully awake, not like Jarand or the Wanderer. As soon as the Rift closed I pulled my hand back, I could still feel him. I could still feel his power and it terrified me.

"What did you do," I asked him as soon as he let me go. My hand tingled and it felt strange, it wasn't the mark.

"_I_ did nothing," he told me. The credit is yours."

"You mean the mark."

"No not really," he said to me. "Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed the mark on your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts opening in the breaches wake. And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself," Cassandra said standing next to me.

"Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation" he admitted.

I closed my eyes thinking on it for a moment. It would explain my powers awakening. More people tip protect more power, or at least more reason for power.

"Good to know," the dwarf behind said adjusting his gloves and walking forward. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

Varric winked at Cassandra who gave a scowl of disgust. Weren't they comrades or working together fur the Chantry.

"Are you with the Chantry or," I asked.

The other elf laughed, I wondered if he was making fun of me, "Is that supposed to be a serious question?"

"Technically I'm a prisoner," Varric explained. "Just like you."

"I brought you here so that you can tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra said stepping forward. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," Varric retorted. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's very nice to meet you," I said, giving him a smile, a fellow prisoner, I can work with that.

"You might reconsider your stance in time," the elf said shaking his head.

"Aww," Verric said turning to him with a smile. "I'm sure we'll become great friends in the Valley Chuckles."

That seemed to get under Cassandra's skin, she was on him faster than a starving wild with a piece of meat. "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

Varric cut her off. "Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Watching Cassandra walk away in disgust had me even more confused. What happened between them?

"My name is Solas," the elf said drawing my attention. "If there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

Varric chuckled. "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'"

"You know about the mark," I asked rounding on him, forgetting I was not supposed to know his real age, not that I new but I could guess. "You've seen it's like before."

"Solas is an Apostate," Cassandra said whatever glamour Nesihra placed on me it was a little strong, everyone was getting a little too close. "Well-versed in such matters."

"Technically," Solas said his tone going cold. Apparently he didn't like the fact that the idea of practicing magic alone without a circle was unnerving to most people, namely humans. "All mages are apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

Hearing this I could only think of one thing, Fade Walker, that skill only belonged to the noble bloodlines of the Elven Empires, Nesihra, Keeper Dashana, Cathory, Deymen. I heard myself say "Fade walker," but it was apparently quiet enough that I was not heard. I quickly asked the first question I came to. "And what will you do once this is all over?"

"One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not," he turned to the Cassandra then. "Cassandra you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood," Cassandra nodded motioning me to follow her. "We must get to the forward camp."

Feeling the distress of others I kept breaking from the group. Climbing down a frozen waterfall when I heard a soldier groan in pain. He wasn't dying but he wouldn't be getting out of the ravine without help. Taking off my scarf and getting Cassandra to cut off a branch for me I was able to set his leg. I spoke gentle words to the soldier, calming the fear in his heart, I don't know how I knew the words to say but I did. I then helped him stand up and walked with him to the bank promising that help will come for him.

I felt another pull away from the cabin paths, trusting my instincts. A templar was being attacked by Shades, I let loose a volley of arrows hitting their marks true as any predator. I smiled at the templar putting him at ease before telling him about the soldier I had to leave behind. He agreed to take the man back to Haven. I smiled at him again and let him go on his way. I was adjusting the bow, I really wanted my father's bow back in my hands, where did I hide my stash again, when Solas spoke to me.

"You are Dalish," he said, I gave him a look silently telling him he was stating the obvious. "But you are clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish," I asked him accepting his silent challenge. No way was I going to give up my secrets that easily.

"I have wandered many roads in my time," he answered, giving me a small smile. "And I have crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"They are your people too," I stopped to look at him, he was an ancient and a noble. How to tell him I know without giving myself away completely. "We are both of the same people Solas."

"The Dalish I met felt...differently on the subject," he sounded surprised, did he catch my meaning.

"Can't you elves get along," Varric complained as we walked.

Suddenly the anchor flared up catching me off guard. I haven't felt pain like this since I was seven years old. Jarand, this had his hand all over it. But it was not his power, I didn't know this power, and it would kill me, that much I could tell. So it was a matter of which power killed me in the end, Jarand's, this mark and it's maker, or my own. Cassandra came to my side and helped me up again, her face sympathetic.

"I know it's hard but we need to keep going," Cassandra told me trying to give me hope, I clung to it.

"I'll be fine Seeker," I said trying to smile. "I'm actually tougher than I look. I just didn't want someone after my clan to recognize me is all."

"You mean the Glamour," Solas asked.

I nodded, not surprised that he could see it. I was hiding from a demon parading as human not a mage.

"We thought there might be an assassination," I admitted. "I was sent to stop it...but I failed. I don't even remember what happened. I don't remember who wrote the letter to my Keeper asking me to come here."

I ran to the cabins I opened the door to the one we were staying in with others. I looked through our things and nothing was there, all of our clothes and basic supplies, she wasn't here. I saw the cabin on fire and thought the worse, that she escaped only to be killed by a demon. But that cabin was empty too, not even a body. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed everyone to the forward camp.

We finally made it to the forward camp after another set of demons. Cassandra mentioned her concern for Lelianna, that name was familiar to me.

"She's resourceful Seeker," Varric said. "Nightingale would have gotten there with no trouble."

It hit me then, the red head. She had looked familiar although, the last time I saw her I was bleeding and my father lay dead beside me with Nesihra crying for me to wake up. She was with the Dalish elf that saved my sister and I from the humans that killed my father, and here I always thought it was an elf.

We made it to the camp, the entire time all I could think of was Ise'Enlea. Did she escape? Was she hurt, scared? My apprentice to my heart, an orphan but young enough that I could take as my own. I could find no trace of her on the way to the camp. Once the doors opened I asked Cassandra if I could change weapons, I needed a larger bow. She agreed and as I was looking at them I could hear shouting down the bridge.

"No absolutely not," I heard a man shouting at Leliana.

"We must prepare the soldiers," she argued.

"We will do no such thing."

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!"

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

"_I_ have caused trouble?"

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven't you all done enough already?"

"You're not in command here!"

I had to give Leliana her dues, she most definitely hasn't changed. The group and I walked down after I found a larger bow, only this one was made with a warp, I would have to work with it in the meantime. I really wanted to hit the guy for his arrogance alone.

"Enough! I will not have it," he looked up then. "Ah, here they come."

I watched him as Cassandra, Varric, Solas and I stepped forward. I could see the relief on Leliana's face, she really hasn't changed in ten years.

"You made it," Leliana said happily before turning to the chancellor. "Chancellor Roderick, this is–"

"I know who she is," he said cutting her off before turning to Cassandra. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"'Order me'," Cassandra said her tone extremely dangerous, he should receive the hint, I did and I just met her today. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug," Roderick said ignoring Cassandra's subtle warning. "But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the Most Holy Chancellor," Leliana said cutting Cassandra off, which is good because I don't think I could stop Cassandra in time. "As you well know."

"Justinia is dead," Roderick shouted. "We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

"So none of you are actually in charge here," I said shaking my head. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be an easy task, find Jarand, kill him and then help the Divine as I was asked. Not this save the world shit, I honestly don't care about the world I cared about my sister, I cared about Cullen and his siblings, they are my real family now. My true family.

"You _killed_ everyone who was in charge," Roderick shouted at me. Cassandra quickly stepped between us as if to protect me, not that I need it. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra shook her head at him. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest," Leliana said moving next to Cassandra pointing toward the mountain pass. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path," Cassandra said, shaking her head. "It's too risky."

"Listen to me," Roderick tried to say. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

The Breach expanded again activating the mark. I hissed in pain grabbing my wrist, this was worse than when Jarand marked my as his slave, his personal property. Cassandra placed a hand on my shoulder, and spoke to me quietly.

"How do _you_ think we should proceed?"

I looked up at her stunned and confused. "Now you're asking me what _I_ think?"

"You have the mark," Solas said as if it were obvious.

"And you are the one we must keep alive," Cassandra said looking at me. "Since we cannot agree on our own…"

I looked toward the mountain, I don't know what I was looking for, maybe Ise'Enlea, but I felt a pull, the same pull that led me to the soldier and templar. That was the way to go, the mountains. "Use the mountain path. Work together. You all know what's at stake."

Cassandra nodded and turned to Leliana. "Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

As I walked by the chancellor I heard him say a few choice words to Cassandra. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

The travel was more or less uneventful, a few more Wraiths and Shades but nothing bad. I remembered Keeper Dashana telling the other orphans and myself stories about what she called the sky elves, how they would climb the highest mountains to ask the gods for their wings. She never told us if they gained wings or what happened. There was ice all over the tunnel floor, to say that I kept my balance, was an overstatement. Lets just say after the first slide down the hall into a wall, well, I avoided ice after that, on the river it was easy, it was already scratched up from battle and I wasn't on it long, but in the tunnel, it was smooth as silk and as slick as oil. I didn't avoid all the ice, and Solas was close enough to keep me upright, I still didn't completely trust him, but, he was a gentleman and he helped keep me on my feet while we walked through the mountain.

At the exit of the tunnel there were bodies.

Varric sighed next to me as we examined the bodies, "Guess we found the soldiers."

I was still feeling a pull. There had to be more alive somewhere.

"This cannot be all of them," Cassandra confirmed for me.

"So the others could be holed up ahead," Varric asked hopefully.

"Our priority must be the Breach," Solas said and I turned to glare at him. "Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe."

"I'm leaving that to our elven friend here," Varric said noticing my glare.

"We're helping them Solas," I said. "Every life is precious, no matter how menial it is to others, those scouts are alive, and I'm not going to let them die, not while there is something within my power to do."

I didn't wait for a reaction as I ran towards the pull I was feeling. A rift was open blocking the scouts from leaving as wraiths and shades attacked. I shot my arrows killing to wraiths instantly and shot at the shades until the others came to help, once they arrived to relief the tired scouts I focused on the breach. I could hear the scout calling to Cassandra.

"Lady Cassandra," she called.

"Lieutenant," Cassandra said looking at the woman. "You're alive."

"Just barely."

No sooner had the woman spoke then Terrors rose from the rift. I focused again on the rift but as a Terror came towards me I drew my dagger and stabbed it keeping my focus on the rift but still being away of my surroundings. I closed the rift and Solas came up next to me.

"Sealed," Solas said looking at me. "As before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric said.

I smiled at Solas before turning to the scouts and Cassandra as they began to exchange pleasantries. Glimpsing a look of annoyance on his face it made me realize that he couldn't figure me out, and that was good in my book, for now anyway.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra," the lead scout said to Cassandra holding her stomach I didn't see any blood so she must have just been bruised, at least I hoped. "I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant," Cassandra said gesturing to me. "She insisted we come this way."

"The prisoner," the scout's voice was full of surprise. "Then you…?"

I smiled at the scouts nodding to them. "It was worth saving you if we could."

"Then you have my sincere gratitude," Melissa said placing her fist over her heart.

I ran forward not waiting to hear the rest, I lost the pull but I knew where to go. I leaped over the railing to the second level, which I estimated was about twenty feet, then the next on rolling on the drop which I guessed it was about thirty feet. I heard a cry above me and I looked up at my new companions.

"By the Maker," Cassandra said looking over the railing at me. I looked back and huffed.

"Aren't you all the ones that wanted to close the Breach," I called out impatiently. "I can go ahead of you all if you want. No rush from me, it's just my life tied to that thing is all."

I didn't wait for them, I needed to be ahead, I needed to find Ise'Enlea. I ran into the Temple of Sacred Ashes and examined all the bodies, then I found her. The dagger I gave her to defend herself from any trouble was in her grip. She was only thirteen, not much older than I was when Cullen found me. I tried to hold back the tears from my eyes but couldn't. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and a gentle quiet voice spoke to me.

"Who were they," Solas asked.

"My apprentice hunter," I whispered. "She was going to be the head hunter once she earned the right. She begged the keeper to come with me, even though we both said no...she followed, I had her wait this far back thinking she would be safe. I was wrong."

I stood up after wiping my eyes, I should have sent her back the moment we landed in Amaranthine. I should have come alone but I let her talk me into it. I caused her death by letting her come here. I walked away taking the dagger with me. I'll have to write Keeper Dashana later, and make my own preparations for her passing. She was a child, she deserved to live.

I walked to the center of the temple where the Breach was, a large rift underneath, nothing was coming through it, it appeared closed. I felt uneasy about the entire situation, Jarand had a hand, but maybe not a direct one like I hoped.

"The breach is a long way up," Varric said stating the obvious as Leliana made it through.

"You're here," she cried. "Thank the maker."

"Leliana," Cassandra said, turning to her. "Have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana nodded and ordered her men into position as she turned to me. "This is your chance to end this, are you ready?"

"I'll try," I said, looking up. I was edgy, something could go wrong, terribly wrong. I could feel it but, what could I do, this needed to be done or things would get bad. "But I don't know if I can reach that, much less get close to it."

Solas shook his head. "No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

I nodded in answer and started to walk down the walkway looking for a safe way down for all of us, that's when the voices started, it triggered something in me, something I didn't want to feel, a darkness, an emptiness that if I let it could consume me. I focused on the hope of seeing Nesihra again and holding her close, I even let myself hope that the argument between Dashana and myself would be resolved and we could finally see eye to eye, and I could apologize.

"Now is the hour of our victory," the male voice said.

"What are we hearing," Cassandra asked.

"At a guess," Solas started. "The person who created the Breach."

"You know this is red Lyrium Seeker," Varric said indicating the bright red stones that covered the temple the bright red stones.

"I see it Varric," Cassandra answered, not wanting to think about how it got here.

"But what's it _doing _here," Varric asked fear in his voice.

Solas of course had a theory. "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…"

"It's evil," Varric said coldly. "Don't touch it.

"Keep the Sacrifice still," the man said again and again I felt that wave of darkness washed over me. I felt physically ill, my head was killing me, like it was trying to warn me, or remind me.

"Someone help me," I recognized that as Justinia's voice, so did Cassandra.

"That was Divine Justinia's voice," she cried out in what sounded like horror. My heart throbbed like it was breaking, I didn't know what was going on but I had to remain upright. I jumped down and the voices spoke out again. This time it was mine and the wave that came with my voice, was anger, righteous anger, I wondered why.

"Someone help me," Justinia cried.

"What's going on here," my voice demanded.

The mark on my hand glowed brightly as if reacting to the memories. Cassandra looked at me after the Fade reflected my voice.

"That was your voice," she said looking confused. "Most Holy called out to you. But…"

Before she could continue a memory flashed before us. A man cloaked in shadow standing before Divine Justinia who was bound in red energy. I entered the room, no bow but I held a couple of daggers ready to fight, I recognized the daggers, they were the ones Cullen gave me when we first met. I was going in there to help the Divine.

"_What's going on here," I demanded glaring at the red eyes. "Let her go!"_

"_Run while you can," Justinia called to me. "Warn them!"_

"_We have an intruder," the shadow pointed to me. "Slay the elf."_

Before the memory faded we saw me throw a dagger at a shadow coming towards me, knowing me, I would have killed him.

"You were there," Cassandra cried grabbing me by the shoulders. "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember," I said breaking from Cassandra's grasp and moving closer to Solas.

"Echoes of what happened here," Solas explained as I examined the rift we stood under. "The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed but it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons," Cassandra called loudly enough for everyone in the area to hear. "Stand ready."

I opened the rift and a pride demon came out. I flitted about, disrupting the rift and attacking the demons that poured out. Finally with all the demons dead I poured energy into the rift closing it and sending the energy to the Breach. Without realizing it I started pouring my life energy into the task. Before everything went dark I felt someone grab me and pull me away. I heard a voice speaking elvish, ancient elvish, and I swear I understood.

* * *

I'm ending the chapter here. This is the first chapter of my version of Inquisition, though I'm calling it Awakening of Fen'Eir. I cannot guarantee a chapter a week but I'm going to update when I can. I'm also working on the sequel at the same time. So please enjoy.


	2. No more magic disguises

Second chapter, warning it's going to be short, well still long but shorter than the rest. Sorry for being late, kinda got a promotion at work, I say kinda because it's an increased workload and responsibility without the increased pay. So long story short I am looking for another job especially since I want to spend time writing this.

* * *

I woke up in a strange room, my head pounding. I heard a noise and looked up. An elven girl was walking in with a box in her hands, she looked at me and startled dropped the box. I sat up and looked at her trying to calm her down as she began to panic.

"I'm sorry," she said anxiously. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

"It's alright," I said softly, hoping to calm her. She reminded me of Ise'Enlea when she first came to our clan with her family. "Don't worry about it. I only-"

The girl then fell to her knees her forehead touching the ground as she bowed. I moved to sit at the edge of the bed concerned for her.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing," she said, causing me to pause. "I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the Mark on your hand. It's all anyone talked about for the last three days."

I didn't like the fuss, but I could not stop her. Looking at the glowing mark on my hand, I felt like I could finally breathe a little bit. At least enough that I could think rationally and not make snap decisions. But that wasn't meant for me, I was still the primary suspect for the Divine's death, I would need to go to trial.

"So a trial happens now," I asked looking at the poor terrified girl pity in my eyes. "I suppose?"

"I wouldn't know anything," the girl said standing up. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. She said, "At once.'"

I stood up then, maybe I could make a plea with Cassandra. "And where is she?"

"In the chantry, with the lord chancellor. "At once," she said," and with that she practically ran out of the room.

I shook my head softly and looked around the room. The box she dropped held elfroot so I gathered that up in my herbal pouch that was still attached to my hip, thank the Creators. She found a chest and in it was her weapons and her father's bow, she was confused until she found a note.

'_Unvena hyn yn a adahl. Ar sil ma fyddia isala esh'ala.'_

Cullen, he must have read my markings and found my weapons. I slid a couple of knives into my boots and walked out the door. I almost ran back in, there was a crowd waiting for me. Soldiers saluted and the sisters and brothers of the chantry whispered with the villagers. I blushed at some of the words wanting to hide in a hole. I didn't want this attention, a protector was to hide in the shadows, their face wasn't supposed to be known, I wasn't supposed to be known. I wasn't supposed to be here, and yet. Hearing these praises and reverent awe, it was humbling. A protector's power grows from those that they protect, was my power growing with these people around me, even if they are from the Chantry and would at the first chance throw me to the wolves to be torn apart. And yet, I wasn't afraid.

I made it to the Chantry building hesitating for a moment by the door before walking in. I looked around the building, there was power here, not ancient, but not new or fresh either, it was old. I could place the feeling but, it relaxed me.

"Have you gone completely mad," Roderick shouted. "She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine."

"I do not believe she is guilty," I heard Cassandra say.

"The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way."

"I do not believe that."

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

I opened the door then and slowly walked in.. Roderick immediately shouting and pointing at me.

"Chain her," he commanded. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Cassandra shook her head at him before commanding the men. "Disregard that, and leave us."

The guards saluted and left. Then the chancellor turned to Cassandra.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker," he said.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat," she reminded him. "I will not ignore it."

"I did everything I could to close the Breach," I said walking forward. "It almost killed me." Not that I wasn't willing to die to close the Breach but at the same time

"Yet you live," Roderick says in a condescending tone. "A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

"Have a care, Chancellor," Cassandra said her tone holding a warning. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," Leliana voiced marking her presence known. "Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live."

"_I_ am a suspect," he asked surprised.

"You," she confirmed. "And many others."

"But not the prisoner," Roderick said incredulously.

"I heard the voices in the temple," Cassandra reminded him. "The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival," he said harshly. "That thing on her hand – all a coincidence?"

"Providence," she said confidently. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

"You really think your Maker would send someone like me," I asked surprised, my clan believed the Maker exists, but we weren't sure if he was one of our Elven Gods or a separate God.

"The Maker does as He wills," Cassandra said somewhat smugly she had a lot of faith in her Maker. "It is not for me to say."

"Even if that means a Dalish elf is His chosen?"

"Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world."

"The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it," Leliana said matter of factly.

"This is not for you to decide," Roderick shouted again

Cassandra slammed a large and very heavy book down on the table. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." I watched as she moved towards Roderick backing him against the wall, poking him in the chest as she continued. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

He left the room a look of disgust on his face. He shot a glare at me before leaving, I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him, I may be an adult but only just barely.

"This is the Divine's directive," Leliana says caressing the book. "Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra said to her. "We must act now. With you at our side."

"What is 'the Inquisition of old,' exactly," I asked tilting my head, a habit I was trying to break because it was something I did as a child and it showed how young I was but well habits die hard.

"It preceded the Chantry," Leliana answered. "People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."

"After," Cassandra added. "They laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

"But aren't you still part of the Chantry," I asked.

Cassandra snorted before she answered. "Is that what you see?"

"The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine," Leliana said gently. "And then it will wait for her direction."

"But we cannot wait," Cassandra said looking at me earnestly. "So many grand clerics died at the conclave… No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever."

"You're trying to start a holy war," I said, I didn't want to be dragged into war, I feel like I'm already in one with the way Dashana treats my training as a protector.

"We are already at war," Cassandra said. "You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether to war is holy… that depends on what we discover."

"What if I refuse?"

"You can go, if you wish," Leliana said it was obvious she didn't want to force me to be here with them if I should choose to leave feeling like I was uncomfortable.

"You should know that while some believe you chosen," Cassandra said wanting to get a point across. "Many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us."

"We can also help you," Leliana added.

"It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you."

I thought carefully, there were dangers to this, not just to my life, but to all of Thedas, my clan, my sister, my friends, Cullen and his family. I had a duty to the clan as a protector, but that duty now included so many, just for being in the right place at the right time to stop who ever wanted the breach to exist and it's true purpose, I learned long ago there is no coincidence, it's all by some sort of design, whether it was the maker or the creators that guided my steps I won't know until I complete my journey.

"If you're truly trying to restore order…" I asked cautiously.

"That is the plan." Liliana said quickly.

"Help us fix this before it's too late," Cassandra said offering her hand to me. I nodded taking the Seeker's hand firmly in a handshake.

As soon as Cassandra and Lelianna let me go to gather people to help with the Inquisition I went looking for my adopted brother. I found Cullen outside the walls of Haven next to the lake talking with the soldier that survived the explosion. He hugged me tightly that I think he cracked a rib but I didn't care. He was family and a familiar face. Despite the glamour he knew me and before I could ask how he tugged on my amulet that I normally kept hidden, especially around other clans. Given to me by a stranger with strange golden eyes when I was really small, before Nesihra was even born. I, like everyone else, assumed it was the amulet of Fen'Harel but now I'm not so sure. A friend that left the clan placed two spells on it for my protection, one to call him and the other he called the Howl. The Howl would summon him too but only to reapply the spell not to pull me out of danger. I wonder if I should have used it at the temple of sacred ashes.

"I guess it's a good thing you know everything about me then," I said to Cullen smiling.

"Well about as much as you do," Cullen said laughing harshly. "I still think Keeper Dashana is holding back more than I can ever understand. But, tell me Da'asa'ma'lin, why are you here?"

"I'll answer that later," I said. "But since I can't get to Nes to remove my glamour, do you know a place I can?"

Cullen thought it over for a moment then he hurried off to the Chantry, I looked after him confused. It was about two hours before Cullen came back pulling me to the cabin that they gave me. I saw Solas and Varric in the distance, they looked as confused as I felt. That was when Cullen told me his plan. It would be a week we'd be gone, round trip, but we were going back to Kirkwall to the Black Emporium. Cullen prepared me for everything he could about the travel, the dangers and Xenon the Antiquarian. I listened until nightfall when he deemed it safe for us to travel without someone coming after my life. Hearing that I gave him a look and he laughed.

"It's not you I'm worried about V," he said chuckling with mirth at my expense. "I pity the fool that comes after you in the dark of night, or even in the light of day."

"You taught me everything I know," I said smirking at him as he covered me in a dark cloak and led me to the carriage that he apparently arranged for us.

"I just taught you discipline, you already had the skill and the strength, you were just too angry."

I stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh again. I chuckled as well settling back and watching the countryside pass us by as we headed towards the sea. We talked and caught up on the journey to Kirkwall. When we finally made it to the Black Emporium Xenon wasted no time in trying to make me feel less than myself. But as with the other elves who try to break me by calling me names and other insults simply because I am an orphan. I am no one to the other clans, only to my clan was I someone special, now, now I'm more.

I lifted my chin as I always did not letting his words get to me.

"Great Xenon," I said stroking his ego a bit, seeing Dashana handle politics and trades allowed me to master her skills through observation. "I need to remove a glamour, I cannot go to the one who placed it without putting them in danger. Please Master Merchant will you help me?"

He directed me to the mirror of transformation, saying something about being careful because it bites… how does a mirror bite? I found out later, the removal of the glamour was painful. Though I would still need to hide my features I came to the conclusion that I will wear makeup and darken my hair somehow. I have a few tricks in mind for such things. Cullen pulled me away once the last of my sister's magic was removed from me and the young woman he knew was held protectively in his arms again, just as he held me as a child all those years ago on the Wounded Coast, easing me and Nesihra from our nightmares when we spent time together. He helped me back into my heavy dark cloak and into the carriage.

"Why the cloak and dagger routine," Cullen asked me.

"Remember the teacher I had before you," I asked him reminding him of some of our first conversations.

"Yes," he said watching me carefully. "You said he left within a week after your father died."

"We found out something about him, recently. He is an ancient elf from Arlathan or older we don't know. But he is not good, he is dark and terrifying. Dashana had me go into great detail about my time with him, apparently he abused his authority over me. Abused my mind and spirit to make me his perfect soldier, a way to control the Dalish. But he was also expecting me to be a mage when Nes showed that she was the one with magic it ruined his plans. He's the true terrorist, we thought he might target the Conclave. I don't remember anything from that moment. I know I was sent to the Conclave, that we received a letter from someone in the Chantry but little else."

"So you think the Breach was him."

"I do, but I don't have proof. And I'm worried about the chance that I am wrong and it is someone else."

"No matter. Vawyn I will be there to help you, either to give you guidance and advice, or to train you to be a better warrior. It does not matter. You've come a long way from the angry little girl picking fights in the streets."

"Then I will rely on you more than any other," I said carefully. "Even if this isn't my old teacher it is ancient magic, at the very least from the Tevinter Imperium. I wish I could ask the others for help."

"Maybe when we are strong enough to protect them as well as you. For right now, we are limited, we will have to prove that we are strong and worthy of the powers we carry."

"I'm scared Cullen," I admitted tears in my eyes. "Terrified even. I don't think I am good enough to do what they want me to do."

"You are exactly what we need Vawyn Lavellan, even if uppit are not what we want. You are the one who hides in the shadows to protect the light. You are the wildcard that changes styles on a whim even in the middle of battle forcing your enemies to adjust. You are a storm Vawyn, a snow wolf that is the master of the blizzard and that runs among the stars."

"Thank you Mor' isa'ma'lin," I smiled. "I trust your word above all others."

We did return within the week, Cullen gave me a mischievous grin as we pulled up to the gates of Haven. Cullen spent the last five hours convincing me that he should introduce me like the nobles in the stories Keeper and the Haren tell to keep our spirits up as we traveled

"Keep the cloak on until I tell them your name," he said to me smiling. "Then you can reveal your true self."

"I was planning on darkening my hair tonight," I told him. "I may not have a glamour but I still need to be hidden."

"You can still do that, but I think it is best, for when you need to step out of hiding that they know what you will look like before you go back into hiding. No more magic."

"No more magic," I agreed pulling the hood over my head as we pulled up to the gates of Haven. Everyone was gathered, Lelianna, Cassandra, Varric, Solas and a woman I did not recognize. Cullen helped me out of the carriage I truly felt like a lady of the elven court, if only for a moment. Cassandra was the first to see us and she came running with the others.

You're back," Cassandra cried happily. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"That she did," Cullen said I could see the suppressed smile on his face, he was enjoying this. Enjoying placing the spotlight on me. "I would like the honor of introducing you to Vawyn of Clan Lavellan. Lavellan helped the elves in the alienage of Kirkwall and their guide Merrill. I think if I remember correctly they made a new clan for it, which is one of Lavellan's purposes. Lavellan is like Elven nobility I believe."

"I wouldn't go that far Commander," I said lowering my hood giving everyone a soft smiling. I let him have his fun but that didn't mean I wasn't going to set the facts straight. "Our clan is just the first, therefore has the most secrets and traditions."

White hair fell into my face, I still had it up in a sort of braided bun. I could see everyone's shock as they looked at me. I held out my left hand showing them the mark that connected me to the Breach. Seeing the shock on everyone's faces was the best. Honestly, it made me happy to know that I could still be a wildcard. I turned to Solas, now with no magic blocking my senses I could sense the ancient magic in him, it was weak though. Was he sent to help, or did he have his own agenda. I had to know.

"Ane' ma sa mah juinana' o' banal'rasen,*" I asked him. Solas looked at me confused, I would have to watch him. He was not one of the lost ancients that my clan sought, the reason we are called blasphemers because we sought more than Arlathan, we sought the truth of our people, all based on a feeling of the mages in our clan. All the same feelings that there was more than we could ever know.

"Nevermind," I said as Solas opened his mouth to ask me what I meant. "I thought you were someone else."

Cullen and I shared a look, he nodded to me knowing that we would both watch him carefully. My instincts told me to trust Solas, but to also guard myself from him. I bid everyone a good night and headed for my little cabin. I could hear the others talking behind me and I smirked, knowing that I have caused him even more confusion about myself. The more confusion the less likely he'll find out the truth about me, especially before I know it myself. Now I was really wishing I didn't have that fight with Keeper Dashana before I left for the conclave

"What did she say to you," I heard Leliana asked him. "I didn't understand all of it?"

"To be honest," he admitted. "Neither did I."

I closed the door to the cabin and pulled out the makeup and ash I was planning to use to create my disguise, wetting my hair with the water pitcher and the washbasin I combed the ash into my hair to make it darker, it wouldn't go black but it was a dark enough grey that they wouldn't know it was ever white if they didn't see me just now. I applied the dark red lipstain and the charcoal over my eyes. I didn't recognize myself, I doubt my clan would unless they had a way to know it was me, the way Cullen did.

I pulled out the wolf amulet that he pointed out knowing it was me and examined it. I then removed it from my neck and moved it to my travel pack that I planned to use while traveling with the others closing rifts and finding a way to close the Breach. I looked into the mirror one last time as I braided my hair into the bun hiding it's true length. It is time to let my protector self hide a little longer, I have no reason to show my true colors as of yet.

* * *

So this is the end of the chapter. The note from Cullen reads found this in a tree, thought you would need it. Next will be the big meeting and mother giselle, lets see how far I can take this story.


End file.
